Ghost of the TRex
by Mentalist L-J
Summary: When Fred takes Daphne to a Movie, Velma decides to take Shaggy and Scooby to a museum.
1. The Museum

Chapter 1

* * *

The Museum.

* * *

Velma sat on her bed she had just laid the book down she had been reading, It was called "_Top Ten Ways To Die_" The killer in the story had been giving this Rock Star a note every day. The First Note said. _10 Top Ways To Die, 10 Death by drowning_. Then after a very scary incident in one of her performances{getting trapped in a large fish bowl when she was pretending to be a mermaid for one of her new hit songs}, she started to think that the note she had gotten this morning might not be a prank. The Next day she had gotten another note this tame it said "_10 Top Ways To Die, 9 death by car_ ". After nearly being run over that day, she had called the Hardy boys to come and help her work out who it was that was tiring to kill her.

Velma had all ways found the Hardy Boy Books a little interesting, nearly based on what she and the gang did for real.

The only problem was she had finished the book and was board now, it was too late to go to the library and get a new book, since the library closed at 4:00pm, and it was 5 to 4 she could never get there in time. So she decided to go down and see what Shaggy and Scooby were up to since Fred had taken Daphne out to a Movie.

When she got to the lounge room she couldn't see them any were. "_That's strange_" she said to her self," _It's very quiet_". Just then she heard sound in the kitchen. "_I know what those two are up to now_" she thought. "_Thinking they can get to those Scooby Snacks_". So she quietly walked over to the kitchen and opened the door a little. And this is what she saw.

Shaggy was knelling near a small safe with Scooby next to him. Scooby had one big ear on the safe well he tried to figure out the combination to the safe.

Every thing they were saying was in a whisper but loud enough for Velma to hear.

Shaggy: Like have you got it yet pal??

Scooby: Rope, Relma rad rhis ron roo rard. {Translate: Nope, Velma mad this one to hard}

Shaggy: Like if we hadn't gotten caught breaking in last time, she never would have invented this Lock.

Just then Velma decided to make herself known.

Velma: That's right Shaggy, I guess you would have gotten away with it, if it wasn't for us medaling kids.{referring to Fred, Daphne and herself when they had caught them breaking in to the safe}

Shaggy And Scooby both jumped out of their skin at the sound of her voice.

Shaggy: L-L-Like you finished that book early.

Velma: I thought there was something strange about you two giving me a book to read.

Scooby: Re ronly ront rone Rooby Rack. {Translate: We only what one Scooby Snack.}

Velma: Okay Guys, I will make a deal with you. I will get each of you a box of Scooby Snacks, if you come with me to this New Museum I heard of.

Shaggy: Sure thing Velma.

Scooby: Reah, re'll ro.

Velma: Okay, Well you guys get ready and I will get your boxes out.

Shaggy: Like how far away is it, Fred took the Mystery Machine.

Velma: I can call a cab.

Scooby: Rome ron Raggy.

So wile Shaggy and Scooby went to get ready {really they didn't do anything, it just was Velma didn't want them to see how the lock worked}, they came back down in 5 minutes. And met Velma in the Lounge room.

Shaggy: Like what are you doing??

Velma: Leaving a note for Fred and Daphne, incase they come back before us.

Scooby: Ren ro re ret rour Rooby Racks?? {Translate: When do we get our Scooby Snacks??}

Velma: As soon as we are there. I called a Cab he should be here to pick us up soon.

And Just has she had finished saying that, a cab pulled up in front of the house.

Shaggy: Like that must be him.

So they all got into the cab and Velma told him were they wanted to go. It took about half an hour for them to get there. For the Museum was not in town but out of town. This made Velma curious, and gave the boys second thought on if it was such a good Idea to go to this place. When they got there they thought it must have been the wrong place, for the Museum looked more like a Mansion, then a Museum. But the cabby told them this defiantly was the place. So they got out and started walking to the building, as they were doing so the cab left.

Velma: What, No! I asked him to stay incase the place is closed.

Shaggy: Like that's great here we are at a Museum that looks strange to me and like its going to get dark soon.

Velma: Stop worrying Shagg, here as promised.

And she handed Scooby and Shaggy their box of snacks which didn't take them long to finish. By the time they had finished their snack Velma was near the front door.

Velma: Well its closed guys, I guess we are going to have to start walking back home.

Just then as Scooby and Shaggy had walked up to the font door too, they herd a very loud roar.

Shaggy: Like Scoob, I hope that was your stomach growling.

Scooby: Rit Rosn't.

Shaggy: Like it wasn't, let's get out of here before what ever it was, finds us.

And at that Scooby and Shaggy started running, but they didn't seem to be getting any were. Velma had grabbed Scooby by the collar and Shaggy by the collar of his shirt.

Velma: Wait guys.

Shaggy: Like are you nuts, that roar sounded close.

Velma: I know, I also know that there is something strange about this Museum.

Shaggy: Like I should have known there had to be something wrong here if you wanted to look at it.

Velma: I brought My Skeleton keys so we can get in.

Shaggy: Like did you have to say Skeleton.

Just then they herd a loud bang from within the Museum.

Shaggy: Velma do we have to go in there.

Scooby: Reah Ro re??

Velma: You guys don't have to you can stay out here in the spooky dark all by yourselves.{it had gotten dark since they had arrived, it was now 5:00pm and the sun had set early}

Shaggy: Like Scoob, and I decided to come, Like we thought we better protect you.

Scooby: Reah.

Velma rolled her eyes and opened the door.

And when they got inside it was all quiet and dark.

* * *

Well that is chapter 1 of my story, hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Zoinks It’s Alive

Chapter 2

Zoinks It's Alive.

* * *

Thank you "littlebixuit" for your review.

Oh, By the way, I do not own Scooby Doo, or any of the characters from Mystery Inc.

* * *

When they open the door and looked in, it was pitch black, and quiet.

Shaggy: Like, I don't like it in here.

Velma: Come on guys let's find a phone, and call a cab to pick us up.

Just then the door Shut behind them, Shaggy and Scooby quickly ran over to it, and tried to open the door.

Shaggy: Zoinks it's locked, you can open it, right Velma???

Velma looking at the door: Guys I can't unlock it, if there is no key hole on this side.

Shaggy: Scoob you know if it wasn't for those Scooby Snacks, we wouldn't be in here.

Scooby: Reah, Ri row "whimper" {Translate: Yeah, I know "whimper"}

Velma: Well we're in here now, ah, here is the desk, and it should have a phone.

So they all waked over to the desk, Velma picked up the phone.

Velma: Jinkes!!

Shaggy: What.

Velma: The phones dead.

Shaggy: Like you just had to say _dead,_ didn't you.

Velma: Oh, cut it out guys.

Just then there was a noise like something had just ran past them. At the noise Shaggy let out a yell, and jumped into Velma's out stretched arms.

Scooby: Rwhat ras rat?? {Translate: What was that??}

Velma: I am not sure.... oh guys, it was just a little mouse.

Shaggy getting down from Velma's arms,{blushing}: Like, I knew that.

Scooby: Rur ro rid. {Translate: Sure you did}

Velma: Come on guys, we might as well go look for another phone, and see if it works.

Shaggy: Like can't we just stay here.

Velma: You guys can, I'm not stopping you, but, I do have the only light.{She had found it on the desk}

Scooby: Rill rome.

Velma: I knew you would see it my way.

So they started down the long hallway, it must have been the part of the museum that was about Medieval days, because there was a knight with a axe, and another one with a chain, and on the end of it was a ball with spikes, and just to the right of him, was a knight with a sword on a horse.

Shaggy: Like, I don't think I would like this place during the day, let a lone the night.

They had just passed all this, when they heard a noise behind them, they all stopped and looked, and behind them was the night with the axe after them.

Shaggy: Zoinks it alive, Like RUN!!!!

They all ran Velma going into the part that held the Wild West exhibit, And Shaggy and Scooby in the part which was about African animals.

* * *

Well, that was chapter 2, hoped you liked it??? Please R&R.

* * *


	3. Lions

Chapter 3

Lions

* * *

Okay, here is chapter 3, Thankyou for your review Scrappy-Fan92

* * *

Shaggy and Scooby had run into the part of the Museum that held the African animals.

Shaggy: Like I think we lost them Scoob.

Scooby: Rep, rand Relma. {Translate: Yep, and Velma}

Shaggy: Like we better go back and look for her.

Scooby: R-R-R-Raggy!!!

Shaggy: What is it Scoob???

Scooby pointing behind Shaggy: Rits ra Rion.

Shaggy: Don't be silly Scoob, like they are just dummy's.

Scooby: Oh, hehehe rust rummys.

And Scooby went over and poked the lion.

Scooby: hehehe rummys.

Just then is came to life and.

Scooby: Rits ra rive, RUN.

Scooby ran out of there in a hurry leaving Shaggy behind.

Shaggy: Oh come back Scooby it's just a dummy.

The lion was standing right behind Shaggy when it gave a all mighty Roar. Shaggy's Hair stood on ends. Scooby came back and drag Shaggy out just before a big paw swiped where he had been standing.

Shaggy: L-L-L-Like trust Velma to pick a Museum that is hunted by Knight and lions.

Scooby: Reah.

Shaggy: Like "Puff" I think we lost him.

Scooby: Reah.

Shaggy: Hey, Like I think we are in the western part of the museum like there are all those Indian Wigwams. And Over there are some Indians hmmm... looks like they are about to roast Velma at the stake.

Scooby: really??

Shaggy: Yup, Wait a minuet they are about to roast Velma, quick Scoob we have to do something.

Scooby: Ri rot it.

Shaggy: What is it Scooby

Scooby whispering something to Shaggy.

Shaggy: like good Idea.

Scooby Slowly sneaked up behind the Indians wile Shaggy walked up to them, he was now dressed up in a Indian Chief outfit.

Shaggy: How, Me Chief Sweat Corn, Me come to show great trick.

Indian: You betterem show goodem trick, or we scalplem you.

Shaggy: "gulp" Me show how to make piece of string grow double in size.

Wile Shaggy was busy with the Indians Scooby was undoing the ropes around Velma. When he had gotten them off they snuck out of the room.

Shaggy was still busy showing the Indians the trick of how to make the rope grow double in size, but one of the Indians must of noticed that there prisoner was missing, because he started to shout and yell. Luckily for Shaggy this gave him enough time to get out of that exhibit. He then joined up with Velma and Scooby.

Velma: Jinkies, every thing in this place comes to live, but it seem that they can't leave there exhibits, so if we just stay in the hallway we should be safe.

Then all of a sudden there was this loud bang behind them!!!!

* * *

Sorry, the chapter is so short, I was in bit of hurry, hope you will still enjoy it,

Please R&R

* * *


	4. T Rex

Chapter 4

T-Rex .

* * *

Okay here is chapter 4, and by the name of it you can probably guess what made the big bang behind them.

Thanks you for the tip about Shaggy's 'likes' littlebixuit.

* * *

They all slowly turned around, and were face to face with a T-Rex, they all stood there for half a second before they ran off down the hall, with the T-Rex right behind them.

Shaggy: Like how come when ever we go to a place, you want to go to, there is always something wired happening there, Velma??

Velma: Never mind about that now, lets just find somewhere to hid _*puff* _I can't keep _*pant*_ running like this forever.

Scooby: Ret's ruck rin rere. {Translate: Let's duck in here}

Scooby had run into a small room that the T-Rex would not be able to fit into, Velma and Shaggy were close behind him.

Velma: _*puff*_ okay, where're we now.

Shaggy: Quick, help me stack this stuff near the door guys, so nothing else can get into here.

Velma: What if we have to get out of here in a hurry??

Scooby: Re Rull ris.

Velma: Huh??

Shaggy: Scoob and I have, like, had a lot experience with barricading the door, and then needing to get out in a hurry, so when we do it now, we have a little something at the bottom of the pile of junk, that we pull, and like every thing falls down, so we can get out in a hurry.

Velma: Wow, you guys are experts at this.

So they stacked up every thing they could find, {in what they thought to be the storage room} up against the door.

Scooby: Rim Rungry.

Shaggy: Like, my stomach is too Scoob.

Velma: Well I only brought your boxes of snacks.

Shaggy was just about to sit down, when he saw something.

Shaggy: Hey, Like what's this. He said picking it up and passing it to Velma.

Velma: Jinkies, It's a micro silicon chip, one of those very expensive ones, that you can program information on and then put into a robot, and the robot will act out ever thing that is on the chip. So that means that all these things that are coming to life, must be robots, some one has programmed them to come to life at night.

Shaggy: So, you're saying, that every thing is programmed to come to life at night.

Velma: Yes, you see if you programmed the life of a dog on one of these, and then put it in a robot, the robot would then do every thing that a dog does.

Shaggy: So, are we going to have to wait in here till morning??

Velma: Maybe not, in order for these chips to work there has to be a big control panel, on the control panel there will be diodes and transmitters that are sending the required information to the chip's to makes them run, if I am correct, this information is set to only make the robot work in their exhibits, that is why none of the robots ever chased us once we were out of there exhibits.

Shaggy: Like, what about the T-Rex.

Velma: Well the only way to explain him would be that his information is being sent throughout the whole museum, or he is not a robot, with a silicon chip in.

Shaggy: I knew it was, to good to be true.

Velma: So what we have to do is find the control panel, and turn it off, then we can get out of here.

Shaggy: Wake up Scooby. {He had fallen asleep}

Scooby: Ruh??

Shaggy: Like we got to go, and find a control panel.

Scooby: Rout rere, ro raw. {Translate: Out there, no way}

Velma: Do you take IOU's.

Scooby: Role Rox.

Velma: Whole box!!

Scooby: Rep.

Velma: All right.

And So Shaggy Pulled the one, small little, dust pan, and the barricade came down.

* * *

Well there is chapter 4, I was not supposed to revile this till later on, but I couldn't think of any thing else at the moment, so I reviled it early. Hoped you liked this chapter, and don't forget to R&R. Well Please R&R, I realy would like to know how my story is going. Oh, and I hope I didn't put to many 'likes' in this time.

Velms

* * *


	5. Jinkies

Chapter 5

Jinkies!!!

* * *

YAY, Chapter 5 is finally here, I couldn't think of a name for it, so for now I will call it Jinkies.

* * *

So, once they were out of the storage room, they headed to the center of the museum, passing a lot of different exhibits on the way, and making sure they never set foot into one. After about 5 minutes they made it to the center of the museum.

Velma: Okay Guys, here is the map of the museum and it says that the basement is over to our left.

Shaggy: Why the basement?

Velma: That's the most likely place for the control panel to be.

Shaggy: That figures.

Scooby: Reah.

Velma: All we have to do, is make it to the basement with out that T-Rex finding us.

Shaggy: L-L-Like I don't think that will be possible Velma?

Velma: Why???

Scooby: ROOK Rihind Roo!!!

Velma: Jinkies.

The T-rex was right be hind them, so they started running away from it, but the problem was, that they were running in the wrong direction, the basement was to the left, and they were running to the right.

Velma: Guys I've got and Idea.

Shaggy: What is it.

Velma: See that hose over there.

Shaggy: Sure.

Velma: Well I will get the hose, and you guys turn the tape on.

Shaggy: Velma, I don't think a bit of water is going to stop him.

Scooby: Reah.

Velma: Well he has to be a robot right, so he will short circuit when the water hits him.

So Velma ran over and picked up the hose, and the boys turned it on. Velma faced the hose right for the T-Rex, but the water went right through it.

Shaggy: Like Zoinks, it's a real Ghost.

Velma: It can't be.

Shaggy: Well Like it is, so let's get out of here.

Just Then the T-Rex disappeared.

Scooby: Rit's rone.

Velma: Now guys there has to be a perfectly good explanation as to why the water went through it, and why it disappeared.

Shaggy: Good, tell me.

Velma: I'm not sure, what the perfectly good explanation is at the moment, I would say hologram, but the angle the T-rex was, it can't be a hologram.

Shaggy: Like Me, and Scoob know what it was.

Velma: What??

Scooby: Rhost.

Velma: Look guys there are no such, oh never mind, come on, let's just find the basement.

* * *

Well there is chapter 5 hoped you liked it. Well don't forget to R&R.

* * *


	6. Things Go Bump in The Night

Chapter 6

Things Go Bump In The Night

* * *

Okay Chapter 6

* * *

So they started heading back the way they had been running from.

Shaggy: Like Velma, why don't you just admit it has to be a ghost.

Velma: Shaggy, I don't understand how you can think that it is a ghost, on all our cases we have solved, have any of the ghost, monsters, and ghouls, ever been real, once??

Shaggy: Well No, But like, there is a first time for every thing.

Velma: The day you and Scoob stop eating, is the day when I'll believe it is a ghost.

Scooby had been lagging behind them, he didn't want to get involved in the little argument that was going on. As Velma and Shaggy were busy in a conversation, that might have been the reason why they didn't see the piece of paper on the floor, but Scooby did, so he picked it up, and went over to Velma with it.

Scooby: Ri round ra riece rof rapper

Velma had been deep in thought, she was busy trying to figure Shaggy out, and had not heard Scooby the first time.

Scooby: Relma, Ri round romething.

Velma: Huh, oh, what is it Scoob?

Scooby: Rits, ra riece rof rapper.

Velma took the piece of paper off of Scooby, and began to read it.

Shaggy: Like, what does it say??

Velma: It's in Latin.

Shaggy: Latin, like what is a paper with Latin on, doing in here?

Velma: I can read it, it says, _Beware, this place is haunted, Leave if you ever want to see the sun rise again._

Shaggy: Like that's, a great piece of advice, only we can't leave, the doors are looked.

Velma: Shaggy, don't you think this is a bit suspicious.

Shaggy: Nope, why?

Velma: Well for one, the letter says, "_if you ever want to see the sun rise again_", which means, this was written for some one that was in the museum at night, and two, the ink is still a bit wet.

Shaggy: Ghost can write, I saw it on a late, late, late movie once.

Velma: Here you are, scared to death of ghost, and yet you watch them on the late, late, late movie. And don't bother coming up with an excuse.

Scooby: Ro roy.

Velma: Come on guys, I can see the basement up just ahead of us, let's go.

Shaggy: Like Creepy Old Basement, here we come.

So they got to the Basement door, Velma tried the door, but it was locked.

Velma: hmmm... the doors locked, I will have to use my...

Shaggy: Like, I was thinking, why do we have go in there and, turn the control panel off, when the creeps that come to life, stay in there exhibits??

Velma: Cos, if you have not forgotten, to get back to the front door, we have to go through the Medieval exhibit.

Shaggy: Oh, yeah, I, like, forgot about that.

Velma: Okay, well its time for me to use my, _you know what keys_, to unlock this door.

And so Velma used her Skeleton keys to unlock the basement door.

Velma: Ah, its open, come on guys lets go.

Scooby: Rits rark

Velma: I know, but I do have a light, and I am sure there is a light switch some where.

As Velma said this she had been looking for a light switch, and found one, she switched it on, and it lit up the whole basement.

Velma: Okay Scooby, it's not dark any more, will you go in now?

Scooby: Rokay.

Velma: Shaggy??

Shaggy: Yeah, I will come too.

And so they entered the basement.

When they got in, Velma found what she was looking for, a control panel.

Just then Shaggy let out a loud, "_Like Zoinks_"

Instantly, Velma Held out her Arms and caught Shaggy.

Shaggy had a big grin on his face, but Velma didn't see this, she was too busy trying to find out what made Shaggy scared.

Velma: I can't see any thing.

Shaggy: Like that's cos there is nothing.

Velma: What!

Shaggy: I was like, just testing you, in case we had to run out of here in a hurry.

Velma: This is no time to be fooling a round.

And she dropped Shaggy.

Shaggy: Ouch, that hurt.

Velma: It was supposed to hurt.

Scooby: Rehehehe.

Shaggy: Ok,so both of you are against me, huh.

Velma: Stop being silly Shaggy, I have to find the off button, and I can't do that, if I am holding you, can I. Ah, here it is. There that should stop all those robots from coming to life. Now we just have to worry about the T-Rex.

Shaggy: So, can we like get out of here now.

Velma: I Guess so.

They were just about to leave the basement when they heard this big bang, from underneath the floor boards.

* * *

Well that was chapter 6, hope you liked it. Please R&R.

* * *


	7. Under the Basement

Chapter 7

Under the Basement.

* * *

YAY for me, I have got chapter 7 up.

Hmmmm... In my last chapter, where Shaggy jumped into Velma's arm, that was not sup to be a S/V hint, it was just an Idea I got after watching _Chill Out Scooby Doo_, You see Shaggy and Scooby Get lost, wile on there way to France were the other Three are, anyway After Fred Velma and Daphne realize what has happen to them they go and search for them, when they do find Shaggy and Scooby, Scooby jumps into Fred's arms, and Shaggy Jumps into Velma's arms. Scooby then gives Fred a big lick, and Shaggy looks at Velma with a big grin on his face, Velma then says "_Don't even think about it_", and drops him.

LOL, okay, well I have been blabbing on long enough, so here is the story.

* * *

Shaggy: Like Zoinks, what was that.

As Shaggy said this he went and hid behind Velma.

Velma: How would I know, you just knocked my glasses off.

Shaggy: Oh Sorry.

So Shaggy bent down to get her glasses for her, he then stood back up, and put them on for her.

Velma: Thanks. Now let's go and see what that bang was.

Shaggy: Do we have'ta.

Velma: Now what type of question is that.

Shaggy: Huh-What do you mean by that.

Velma: Oh, never mind, and Yes We have'ta.

Shaggy: Hey, like where's Scooby.

Just then they heard Scooby Call, "Raggy, Relma, rover rere".

Velma: What is it Scooby. She called, as her and Shaggy walked over to the control panel and then behind it.

Scooby: Rit's ra rap roor.

Shaggy: Like good going Scoob, you had to go and find a trap door, didn't you.

Scooby: Rorry Raggy.

Velma: Let's see if I can get this thing open.

So she went over to the trap Door and Started to pull it open. {Which by the way, was on the floor, you see it was behind the control panel that was why they had missed it before. And it had and old metal handle on it, so that it could be pulled open).

Velma: Ah, I've got it open, now let's see what's down here.

Shaggy: Like Ladies first.

Velma: Oh No, your not going to pull that routine this time, You are going to go first.

Shaggy: But what if something gets me.

Velma: That is a risk, I'm just going to have to take, now go.

Shaggy: A risk, which you are going to just have to take.

Velma: Right, Now get going. And She pushed him down the stairs, and then went down herself, with Scooby right behind her.

Shaggy: Zoinks, there's something on me, get it off, get it off.

Velma then came up to him, and shone the light on him.

Velma: Oh Shaggy, it's just a little daddy long legs.

Shaggy: Just a little daddy long legs, Like, wait till I can get my hands on him, he will be just a little _FLAT_ daddy long legs.

Velma: Shaggy, you over react to much.

Shaggy: Zoinks!!

Velma: What is it this time.

She said as she rolled her eyes.

Shaggy: L-l-look o-over there.

Velma looked where Shaggy was pointing, it was a large canvas bag, that was moving.

* * *

Well That was Chapter 7, Please R&R.

P.S. The part were Velma tells Shaggy to go first, and Shaggy says what if something gets me, and then Velma says that's a risk I will just have to take, well that was something I got from, Scooby Doo Where are you,_ A Night of Fright is no Delight._ That is what Velma and Shaggy really said on the show, so no it is not another hint. Unless you want to think, that the show is hinting S/V.

* * *


	8. Raped Up

Chapter 8

Raped Up.

* * *

What is a canvas bag, well in my story it is just a big bag made out of canvas, hoped that helped:-)

* * *

Velma: I think someone is tired up in it.

Shaggy: Someone, or something.

Velma: Oh, you are impossible Shaggy.

And Velma went over to the bag and untied it. When she had untied it, they saw that a middle age man was tied up in it, with duck tape on his mouth. Velma then pulled the duck tape off.

???: Ouch,... thank you.

Velma: You are welcome, can you tell us what you were doing tired up in that bag?

She asked as she untied his hands.

???: That is easy, my name is, Ken Horner, I own this museum, and before I go on answering any more questions for you, I would like to know what you are doing here.

Velma then went and explained how they had ended up being in the museum, and that they had found a piece of paper with Latin on.

Ken: Ah, I see, you see there is this Latin curse, I have just come back from Latin, with a new species of dinosaur, and the Latin legend is that, who so ever has the remains of the Latin Dinosaur, will be cursed, the ghost of the King Dinosaurs will come and haunt the person with the bones, of coarse I did not believe it, but just after I had got back form Latin, and opened the museum, I started to see it. At first I started to believe the legend, but then I noticed that my robots started to go berserk, ever since the ghost showed up. So I decided to stay tonight and see if some one was tampering with them, that was when I was hit from behind, and put in this bag.

Velma: Hmmmm... That's very interesting. I think it is about time we set a trap for this ghost.

Ken: Huh, set a trap.

Velma: Err… Well you see, we are part of the Mystery Inc. team.

Shaggy: Yeah, only we didn't come here to solve a mystery.

Ken: Well I am sure glad you did come here, but I always thought your friend Fred built the traps.

Shaggy: He does, but, like, no of his ever really work.

Velma: Okay, now here is my plan.

And she told every one what they had to do.

About ten minutes later, Ken was walking down that hall. {Yes I know, you are probably wondering why Shaggy and Scooby are not bait, well Ken if the one the ghost is after, and Shaggy and Scooby, really didn't mind not being bait for once}

Ken was just about to turn a corner, when the T-Rex, showed up, but this time, it looked a lot less, holographic, and was smaller. When Ken saw it, he started running in the direction he had just come form, with the T-Rex, in hot pursuit. Ken then ran past Velma and Shaggy. When the T-Rex ran past them, they threw water on it, there was a loud crackle and then a zapping noise, it then came to a stop near Scooby and Ken.

Velma: well it time to unmask the T-Rex.

So she went over and unmasked it.

Ken: Why its Mr. Henry, he's the guy who used to own this place.

Henry: I still do own this place.

Ken: No you don't, I bought this place legally. You never did own this place legally, you got it illegally.

Henry: And I would have gotten it back too, if it wasn't for those two stupid teens, and that Mutt of theirs.

Ken: Sure, I'm calling the police.

Before Ken, called the police, he tried Henry up, so he couldn't escape.

Velma: How are you going to call the police, the phone is dead.

Ken: That's easy, I always keep a mobile in the desk draw.

Velma then went over and asked Henry how he had made the T-Rex look like it was chasing them when yet the water went through it.

Henry: That's easy, I created a new camera that can send holograms out, and make it look like it was projected from a different angle.

Velma: Hmmm I will have to remember that.

After Ken had called the police, it took them 10 minutes to get there. After that, they took him away to jail.

Ken: How can I ever repay you kids?

Velma: That won't be necessary, we enjoy solving mysteries.

Shaggy: Speak for your self.

Scooby: Reah.

Velma: Well we better be going, our friends will be wondering what happened to us.

And So Ken called a cab for them, and they were taken back to Mystery Inc Headquarters.

When they got back, they saw that Fred and Daphne where still up, waiting for them.

Fred: So did you guys have an interesting Night??

Velma: Not really, it was the same old thing.

Shaggy: Yeah, the same thing we usually do.

Daphne: You mean, like solving the mystery of the T-Rex ghost.

Shaggy: Like, how did you know?

Fred: It's on the news, how, two kids, and a dog, solved the mystery.

Velma: Well it didn't take long for the media to pick it up.

Scooby: Scooby Dooby Doo.

* * *

Well that's my last chapter, I don't really like this chapter, I might change it latter on, well if I come up with a better ending I will change it, that's for sure. Well Hope you liked this chapter a lot more then me, cos Like I said I really didn't like it.

I am really not goot at endings:-P

R&R

* * *


End file.
